Power Classifications
Since parahumans began to appear in the 1980s and following the arrival of threats like the Endbringers, the Siberian and other villains, the need for a system of power classifications to be used by law enforcement, government and the media became clear. While initially used only for classifying Villains, this classification soon became used to gauge the parahuman capabilities of all capes - whether hero, Villain or Rogue. When a new parahuman reveals their presence they are identified with one or more of twelve categories and a number in each one (usually between 1 and 10) to express the level of threat they offer to a PRT team. The scale does go beyond ten but that appears to be reserved for particularly dangerous or powerful threats. It should be clearly stated that ratings are subjective abstractions largely based on danger to the citizenry.Private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles Baring some objective measure from an ability, a individual para-humans rating may be, too low, too high or fail to account for other aspects of the para-human's abilities all together. The categories are: Mover, Shaker, Brute, Breaker, Master, Tinker, Blaster, Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. Weld theorizes that the powers may have been named the way they were to facilitate memorization using the following rhyme: Mover, Shaker, Brute, Breaker, Master, Tinker, Blaster, Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. Powers which are inextricably linked, such as Dauntless' ability to empower objects (Trump) by touching them (Striker), are indicated with a slash ("Striker/Trump").Private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Swjz8BZZNE4bq6lTkHanTK4sJ-K_xVlFudxA16mYjH4/edit from the prt quest thing has something on power classifications and ratings Mover A mover has the ability to transport themselves and/or others to other locations, by means of enhanced speed, teleportation, flight, vehicles or the like. The PRT typically appends the mover classification with the specific type of capability, eg Mover: Teleporter.PRT Quest document Shaker A Shaker can affect a broader area, asserting some degree of control over the battlefield. Brute A Brute classification typically indicates enhanced strength or durability, capes who are most dangerous in a melee and are typically very difficult to put down. It includes some parahumans with enhanced senses, although that is more typically classed as Thinker.Wilbow on RPG.net Breaker The ‘breaker' classification was used to mark those powers which were limited to one's own body and their immediate vicinity.Interlude 14.5 (Bonus Interlude) Breakers have the ability to alter themselves to a different state in which they maintain different abilities. Appends other powers, but only in this state. This classification can also include general altered states. A breaker is generally one who has some ability to ‘break’ the natural laws of the universe as far as those laws apply to them.Sentinel 9.2 Master A Master is a cape whose powers allow them control others or the minions they create (be they humans, parahumans, animals, or specific objects). Tinker Tinkers can intuitively create or alter many devices beyond the usual restrictions of knowledge, resources and physics. Tinkers are less dangerous when removed from their gear, but not necessarily harmless. Most tinkers have a specialty, something they’re particularly good at or something that they can do which other Tinkers can’t.Monarch 16.5Gestation 1.6 A typical tinker can artificially assume any number of other classifications, depending on their specialty. PRT tries to append specialty to the classification whenever possible. Blaster A Blaster is a cape with ranged, offensive attacks of some form. This can include blasts, thrown or moved objects, grenades, and more. Not always damaging, but generally deleterious. Thinker Possesses enhanced knowledge, skills and/or perceptions beyond any reasonable norm. Includes clairvoyance, precognition, skill acquisition, enhanced hearing and enhanced sight. A frequent drawback for thinkers is that overuse of their abilities leads to severe migraines. Thinker powers usually interfere with each other, making prediction impossible;Crushed 24.2 Migration 17.8 Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus #4) possibly as a result of the recursion involved in predicting someone who is predicting you predicting them predicting you etc.Interlude 20 However, some rare powers can work around this drawback.Crushed 24.2Interlude 28 Striker A cape with the ability to apply some effect by touch or at point-blank range. Has a power that applies on physical contact. Often applies a changed state, like the breaker classification, but isn’t personal. Melee range, but not strength or durability, else it is classified as a Brute power. The striker classification could include certain breaker effects if they applied to things other than the cape themselves. Other strikers included those who used energy weapons, and those with pyrokinesis or such that didn’t extend more than a foot around them. Flechette believed that certain kinds of superstrength (those that weren't accompanied by durability) were considered Striker powers, but PRT files stated that strength should always be classed as a Brute ability. Changer Can alter their form, appearance, and/or natural abilities through some manipulation of their bodies. Does not include new powers beyond natural weapons, armor, or durability. Shifter The Shifter classification was discontinued shortly before the start of the storyWildbow on Reddit and folded into Changer.Wildbow on Reddit However, it is still occasionally used by capes and outdated filesInterlude 19 (Donation Bonus 1) Parasite 10.2 as a synonym for "Changer". Shifter referred to someone who could alter their appearance to look like another person or alter their human features, as opposed to a Changer, who could physically take on another form. BiterWildbow on Reddit and Oliver would have been examples of a Shifter. Trump Trumps can manipulate powers in some capacity, altering, granting, strengthening, weakening or removing them entirely. It also covers capes that can either acquire new powers on the fly, or have an interaction with other powers that can't be categorized.Imago 21.1 Stranger Stranger powers predominantly lend themselves to infiltration. The ability might bypass defenses, mislead, or help to avoid notice or otherwise affect a person's mind. Known ratings Links (Detailed power classification breakdown direct from Wildbow) Parahuman List edited by Wildbow References Category:Worm Category:Terminology